1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of connecting a shield wire to a connector, as well as a connector construction, and more particularly to a method of connecting a shield wire to a connector having an electromagnetic shield function, as well as such a connector construction.
2. Related Art
In conventional connectors having an electromagnetic shield function, a housing of a resin is covered with a metal casing, or is plated at its outer surface with metal. However, since the metal casing or the metallic plating is exposed to the exterior, there has been encountered a problem that rust and corrosion have been liable to develop.
Under the circumstances, there is known a shield connector of the embedded type in which a metal shield box is integrally embedded in a connector housing of a resin by molding.
FIG. 11 is a cross-sectional view of such a conventional shield connector of the embedded type.
In this Figure, a shield box 103 of metal is embedded in a housing 102 made of a synthetic resin or the like, and only part of the shield box 103 is exposed to the interior of the housing 102, for example, at a rear portion of the housing 102 to provide an exposed portion 103A. Thus, most of the shield box 103 is embedded in the resin wall of the housing 102.
A conductor 107 of a shield wire 106 is secured to a terminal 105 by compressive clamping, and a braided shield portion 108 of the shield wire 106 is held in contact with an annular clamping portion 120 of a specially-produced, connecting member 110 of an electrically-conductive material. As a result, the connecting member 110 is electrically connected to the braided shield portion 108.
The terminal 105, gripping the shield wire 106, is inserted into the housing 102 from the rear side of the housing, and when the terminal 105 is fitted in the housing 102, a contact portion 109, formed at a rear end of the connecting member 110, contacts the exposed portion 103A of the shield box 103 provided in the housing 102. As a result, the braided shield portion 108 is electrically connected to the exposed portion 103A through the connecting member 110, thereby forming an electromagnetic shield wall.
In the shield connector of such a construction, however, the electrically-conductive connecting member 110 must be specially produced in accordance with the diameter of the shield wire 106, and in the case of using many kinds of shield wires 106 are used, there has arisen a problem that its cost increases. Another drawback is that the fitting of the connecting member 110 on the braided shield portion 108 can not be effected easily, so that the braided shield portion 108 has sometimes been damaged.